WANTED: Cinderella
by Chearie
Summary: Having just moved to a new school, Kagome Higurashi has already accomplished making enemies, friends, and fell in love with Prince Charming. Problem is, Sesshoumaru Taisho isn't interested in anyone...yet.
1. Once Upon a Time

Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to edit the first chapter of Romance Academy. Since I started writing this story years ago, I just wanted to change it up a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly. But I do own Sesshoumaru plushies!

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: Once Upon A Time

"_Wait! The prince cried as he took the glass slipper into his hands. Cinderella was running faster and faster down the stairs, scared that it would be midnight soon and her clothes would turn back to rags again." Kagome's mom smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Kagome was 6 years old and it was about 10 o clock her bed time. As a daily routine, her mother reads to her everyday as she gets to pick the book._

"_And then the prince finds Cinderella and then they get married right Mommy?" Kagome smiled as she yawned. Every time her mom tells her to pick a story, Kagome chose this one. It was her favorite and she knew it by heart._

"_Yes dear, now its bed time." Kagome's mother smiled as she pat her daughter on the head, tucking her to bed. _

"_Mommy" Kagome whispered as she peeked over the covers._

"_I want to be like Cinderella" She smiled as her two front teeth shown. Her mother smiled as she closed the door whispering You will be one day dear._

"Oh honey! Finally you're up!" Kagome's mom smiled as she poured maple syrup on her daughter's breakfast plate. It was a bright and sunny day in Kyoto, Japan. The cherry blossoms were fully bloomed and it was spring time as Kagome rushed down for breakfast.

"Mom, I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" Kagome mumbled as she stuffed a granola bar into her mouth forgetting the breakfast that her mother had made for her.

"Don't wake up Akira dear, he's still sleeping" Her mother put her index finger on her lips and she made a shh sound.

"_It's always Akira this and Akria that"_ Kagome thought as she ate her waffles and headed out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Class I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi" The teacher announced as she introduced Kagome to the class.

Kagome took a bow and smiled at the class. Kagome then spotted some familiar faces she saw at the front entrance. She looked at them with a smile on her face and they looked at her with smiles on their faces as well.

"Well Kagome introduce yourself"

Kagome quickly looked up and stared at the class. She wasn't always used to be the center of attention. Kagome began "Hi guys, I'm Kagome. I'm a senior at Kyoto high. And I hope to make friends with you all" Kagome finished it off with a huge smile.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Sesshoumaru said as the whole class laughed.

During the whole math lesson Kagome looked around the class and tried to remember her classmates' faces. She found out that the two girls that she wanted to make friends with are Sango and Ayame. And she had already fallen in love with a particular guy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell had rang again and Kagome looked at her schedule. "Thank goodness" Kagome thought as she headed for the cafeteria. It was lunch time. Once Kagome got to lunch she found a table and sat by herself. A few minutes later she found Sango and Ayame heading her direction.

"Hello" Sango smiled as she sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "Hi there."

"I'm Ayame and this is my friend Sango" Ayame smiled as she took out a sandwich from her bag and gave half to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you"

"Hey" A voice cried out from the end of the table.

"Its you…" Ayame's voice piped down.

Kagome turned to see who it was and it was no other then the guy she was admiring during class.

"Oh hey Kouga" Sango smiled.

"She still hasn't forget about that little incident?" Kouga asked.

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Well that was pretty harsh don't you think?"

"It was just a joke" Kouga chuckled as he noticed a new face at the table.

"Oh hey" Kouga flashed a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Hello"

"You're the new student"

Kagome nodded and waited for something to happen.

"Oh look Sango its Miroku" Ayame pointed to a person who was approaching them.

"Oh god" Sango sighed.

"Hey Sango" Miroku smiled.

"Hey…" Sango said as she turned around and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Oh look its Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru" Ayame smiled as she went over and dragged them two to the table.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at the people she was with especially Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Approaching Kagome was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had long silver hair with piercing golden eyes. There were two of them but the one she admires most was the older one. The but older one was a jerk. If he hadn't yapped away this morning she might as well give him a chance.

"This is Kagome" Sango said as she introduced Kagome to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Right of the bat Kagome knew that they were on the basketball team. They had jerseys on and of course ever girl was going gaa-gaa over them.

"Hey" Sesshoumaru flashed a smile and made eye contact with Kagome which caused her to blush.

"Hello" Kagome mumbled and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"This is Inuyasha" Ayame said as she pointed to Inuyasha.

"Sup?" Inuyasha greeted her.

"Anyway…well come on Lunch is going to end soon and Kagome want to come on the game today?" Sango asked her.

Kagome knew that she can't blow off her big chance of making friends now. She has already made friends with Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. "Definitely" Kagome said in a sing song voice.

"Great we'll pick you up around eight-ish" Ayame smiled.

"Eight-ish it is then" Kagome smiled and finished her sandwich.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom I'm home" Kagome exclaimed as she took off her shoes and looked at two strangers that was at her house.

"Um…" Kagome staggered as she looked at the girl who was standing there looking at her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'm Rin nice to meet you" Rin smiled at Kagome and held her hands out.

"Kagome" Kagome smiled back and looked at the girl. She had elbow length hair and she looked like she was about the same age as Kagome was.

"Kagome dear" Kagome's mom greeted Kagome with a hug. Kagome couldn't help noticing that girl who was standing there.

"Hey mom"

"Kagome this is Rin. She will be living with us from now on"

"Um…why?"

"Cause she's Akira's daughter" Kagome's mom said as she saw Akira approaching them.

"Hey Kagome" Akira grinned and looked at Kagome.

"Hi Akira-san" Kagome greeted Akira and rushed to her room with her book bag with Rin following her.

"So you'll be sharing my room with me?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded and looked around. It looked like her old room but instead there were two beds, two wardrobes, and two desks.

"It's a nice room" Kagome said happily.

"Yupp and plus since we're sisters now I guess we could use this time to get to know each other" Rin suggested.

Kagome nodded and started. "So your Akira's daughter?"

"Well…step daughter actually my real mom died and Akira now takes care of me"

"Oh…"

"He isn't that bad " Rin said as she leaped into bed and took her laptop from her desk with her.

"But he looks so…" Kagome couldn't describe him. The second she met him he looked so…

"But he can make you clean and stuff sometimes" Rin giggled.

"So what school do you go to?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Um…I think it's called Kyoto High" Kagome muttered as she pushed the power button on her laptop.

"Seriously? I go there too!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome let out a light laugh. "Why didn't I see you today?"

"Oh its cause I had to help Akira with something" Rin smiled.

"Um…I just recently met Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Ayame."

"Oh you met them already? Aww I wanted to introduce you to them."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Its okay you can show me around the school."

"That's great! But I have to warn you about something" Rin said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

Rin giggled and looked at Kagome. "Well…hm… this is what you have to know in order to survive senior year in Kyoto high."

"Okay Sensei tell me" Kagome giggled and looked back at Rin.

"Remember when I was staring at you when you first came in?" Rin asked.

"Yupp" Kagome nodded.

"Well its because you look like Kikyo"

"Who?"

"Kikyo" Rin repeated once more.

"Who's she" Kagome asked.

"We'll get back to that later, anyway Miroku is the perverted one. Be careful around him because he likes to grope girls."

Kagome laughed and listened to Rin with interest. She never knew that there were so many 'rules' to survive senior year at Kyoto high.

"And never ever piss Inuyasha off…hm…don't even piss Sango off…don't ever say that Kouga is your man or else Ayame will get angry…and stay away from Kikyo"

Kagome looked at Rin with amusement. "Who's Kikyo?"

"We'll get back to that"

"So what extra curriculum activity are you taking?" Rin asked.

"I guess archery"

"Interesting"

"Okay Sherlock holms what's going on and who's Kikyo?"

"We'll Kikyo also takes Archery and watch out. If you beat her then…humph she will get you and stay away from Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Kagome blinked.

"Because she likes Sesshoumaru and she will stop at nothing to get him" Rin warned Kagome.

"Um…okay" Kagome said as she looked at the clock. She couldn't believe it, it was almost 8!

"Oh no the game!" Rin exclaimed.

"Your going too?" Kagome asked.

"Of course silly!" Rin giggled as she combed her hair and pinned it up.

"Come on!" Rin said as she yanked Kagome out of the bed and ran downstairs.

"Where are you girls going?" Akira said in a stern voice.

"A basketball game" Rin smiled as she threw a jacket on and gave Kagome her jacket.

"Remember curfew time" Akira told them.

"Oh honey let the girls have fun" Kagome's mom said as she kissed him.

"_Gag me"_ Kagome thought.

Suddenly Kagome and Rin both heard a car honking outside.

"Gotta go" Kagome smiled as she went outside with Rin.

The second Kagome walked outside there stood a Silver Mercedes Benz shinning in the moonlight and she didn't see those much back where she used to live.

"Hop in" Sango smiled.

Kagome got in and looked around everything was clean. "Who's car is this?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru's" Ayame said from the driver's seat.

"Sango, Ayame-chan meet my sister Kagome" Rin giggled and turned on the stereo.

Kagome knew what was going on…her whole life is going to change just because of a stepfather, moving to Kyoto, and making these friends.


	2. Kagome vs Kikyo

Author's note: Yes I know the first chapter sucked xD so sorry anyway thank you to all the reviewers and also the pairing is Sesshoumaru and Kagome. So this chapter I'll make it quite interesting. Nevermind about the based on the story thing…xD I returned the book back and I now I have no idea what the book was about. Hehe I suck at remembering things.

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: Kagome vs. Kikyo

"Go Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she munched on her corndog. It was about 2 seconds till the game ends and Sesshoumaru has made the winning shot. Everyone broke out into an uproar as Kagome's eardrums almost bursted. Kagome looked around her. There were cheerleaders down the court. The basketball players were jumping up and down waving their pom-poms into the air. The winning team did handshakes to their partners as the looser team made it look as if it was no biggie. But wrong…It was the first game of the nationals. If Sesshoumaru's team can just beat about eleven more teams then they get to go to the championships.

"Yay we won!" Ayame shouted as she and the rest of them ran down to the basketball court to congratulate their friends. "Kouga you were great!" Ayame smiled as she handed a bottle of water to Kouga. Right off the bat Kagome knew that Kouga was Ayame's boyfriend.

"You dweeb why didn't you pass it to me!" Inuyasha shouted to his brother.

"Because your shoelaces are untied" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Oh…hehe" Inuyasha laughed sheepishly as bent down and tied his shoelaces.

"Come on lets go out and celebrate!" Sango suggested as she linked arms with Ayame and Rin then she went ahead leaving Kagura and Kagome behind.

Miroku sighed. "I guess Sango never changes"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Kagome dance" Ayame smiled as she bumped Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No its alright I don't really dance"

"Come on it'll be fun" Rin winked at her.

Kagome sighed. She had no choice but to dance. And besides it was a club anyway. Everyone was dancing but her. Kagome sighed as she got up, she then went over to where Sango, Rin, Kagura, and Ayame was. Kagome just looked around. There were many people on the dance floor but she noticed that she, Kagura, Ayame, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha was in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was staring at them as they were all dancing. Kagome didn't want to be an interloper or otherwise known as people staring at you while other people are dancing and you're the retard that is standing there.

"Dance" Sango smiled as she swayed her body back and forth while her hands are up.

"O-Okay" Kagome stuttered as she started to move with the beat of the music. Everyone was now chanting "Ka-go-me," a lot. Kagome didn't know what to do until she thought about her old school. There was way too much stress. There was application for colleges and exams, and she wanted to let them all go. She then flung her hand and body until she forgot about everything.

"Go Kagome!" Rin chanted as she danced besides Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she continued dancing. Suddenly she noticed that somebody came over to her and was dancing Kagome looked up as she blushed. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't know what to do until by accidentally she was stupid enough to not see that big puddle of beer that was spilt and slipped and fell. Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome's waist as they made eye contact. Everyone gasped as they saw this. Kagome Higurashi with Sesshoumaru Taisho. And plus when Kagome fell she cause a waiter to fall spilling margaritas on everyone.

"OMG! MY HAIR!" A girl yelped.

Kagome turned red as she tried to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru then looked down at Kagome.

"Don't leave, watch its going to be fun" He smirked as he grabbed a plate of food and slapped it onto Sango's face.

Everyone gasped again as they looked at what the high almighty Sesshoumaru did to one of the most popular girls in school…Sango.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU ASSHOLE!" Sango screamed as she glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked as Sango took a plate of food and sent it flying across the room. Luckily Sesshoumaru saw that coming and dodged it. Causing it to splat on Inuyasha's face. Sango laughed as Inuyasha grew angry.

"SANGO YOU DUMB BITCH!" Inuyasha cried as he took a plate of salad and then threw it across the room causing it to fly Kouga straight in the face.

"Uh oh…" Rin whispered.

"INUYASHA!" Kouga shouted as he took another plate of food and threw it on Inuyahsa's face. But it missed Inuyasha caught the plate of food and threw it into Sesshomaru's face.

"FOOOODDD FIIIGHHHHTTT" Ayame announced as she took a plate of steak and smushed it into Kagome's face.

"Rin!" Kagome giggled as she took some margarita's and splashed it on Rin.

"Kagome" A voice called behind her. Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru slapping a big white cake on her face.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome cried as she took some icing off her face and splatted it on Sesshoumaru's face.

"AHHH!" A voice streaked as everyone stopped. Everyone turned around to look who it was that screamed. It was a girl that looked exactly like Kagome.

"I thought Kikyo was already here" A person said as he pointed to Kagome.

"Um…" Kagome mumbled as she blushed. Everyone stared at Kagome and Kikyo.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you next to MY Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked as she stomped toward Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"He isn't your Sesshoumaru you damn slut" Rin said as she approached Kikyo thrusting her finger on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Uh…yea he is…hello? Est.-ed just last month" Kikyo said in her snobby accent.

"Um…no not really, Kikyo as you can see Sesshoumaru never liked you, the est.-ed thing is you're your little imagination" Ayame said helping her friend.

"Okay look you damn wolf why don't you go run along just like the rest of your pack?" Kikyo said as she looked at Ayame. Ayame was about to extract her claws. And as you can see Ayame only extract her claws when she wants to tear something up. And that something happens to be Kikyo. Kikyo would have been Ayame's chew toy until Sango saved her.

"Look bitch this is what you deserve" Sango said as she splatted a pie across Kikyo's face. Everyone gasped as Kagome did the same.

"Look MY name is Kagome, and you have no dam right to say why the hellwhat i wasdoing next to Sesshoumaru because I wasn't even doing anything." Kagome shouted as she put her hands to her hips. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as a little smirk came across his face.

"Alright, alright. Ladies break it up!" Miroku exclaimed as he parted Kagome and Kikyo.

"Okay then why don't we let Sesshoumaru choose then" Kikyo said as she crossed her arms.

"Yea okay like he'll choose me" Kagome mumbled. For god's sake she doesn't even know him.

"Why don't we have a little competition? Kagome verses Kikyo. Survival to the fittest" Kagome smirked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yea that's pretty cool. Everyone meet at the school yard tomorrow after school." Inuyasha smirked as everyone clapped and cheered. This was the only time that a new high school transfer student would go against Kikyo. The biggest, snobbiest, most popular girl in school. Mainly all of the guys drool all over her because of her looks and money. All the transfer students worships her. But now Kagome Higurashi has the same looks, maybe even better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Class now…please turn to page 1,256 of your mathematics textbook" The boring teacher blabbed as all the students did what they were told.

Kagome wasn't even listening. She stared at the sunny glistening sky. It was Friday and everyone couldn't wait till this period was over. It was the last period of the school day and right after that Kagome and Kikyo will have their little competition.

"Higurashi, what's the answer to problem 5?" The teacher asked as Kagome snapped back to reality. Kagome looked at the problem. She knew what was the answer but instead Kikyo raised her hand.

"Yes Kikyo?"

"Its 6.8790" Kikyo answered proudly.

"Why Kikyo yes" The teacher smiled at her. This made Kagome mad, she was about to make a first impression but instead Kikyo stole her opportunity.

"And what is the answer to question number 6?"

This time Kagome's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"The answer is x squared parentheses seven plus eight close parentheses plus nine" Kagome smiled as she took a glance at Kikyo. Kikyo was glaring at her.

"How about 9?"

Kikyo's hand shot up before Kagome's. On and on for the whole time the class watched in amusement as Kikyo and Kagome's hand shot up during class trying to beat each other by answering the questions first. Kagome used her own knowledge but Kikyo just stole the answers from the nerd that was admiring her.

_**RINNNGG!**_

The bell had rung and everyone rushed out of the classroom as Kagome packed her stuff neatly into her book bag until someone pushed her books off her desk. Kagome glanced up to see who it was. And it was no other then Kikyo and her little buddies.

"Oops I'm sorry" Kikyo snickered as her little friends did the same.

"It's okay" Kagome cracked a smile as she picked it up from the floor and stuffed it in her book bag. As she left she 'accidentally' bumped into Kikyo. "Asswipe" Kagome mumbled as Kikyo was in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now are you ready folks to see Kagome verses Kikyo!" Miroku asked as everyone gathered around and cheered.

"Now ladies the first round is to see if they can survive this!" Inuyasha shouted as more and more people came. Suddenly Kouga dug out a HUUUGGGEEE hole right on the bottom of the monkey bars. And well it wasn't exactly monkey bars…it was the bars that the gymnastic club used. Then Kouga poured about a couple of gallons of water…then used a huge stick and mixed it all together.

"Who wants mud stew" Kouga chuckled as all the girls squealed at Kouga. "MEEE!" The girls shrieked. They only wanted it because Kouga made it. And plus they were the people that were on Kouga's avoid list.

"Okay now ladies…who ever canstay on to the high bar thelongest they win and the loser will have to freeze their ass off in there" Miroku said as he pointed to a pool full of ice cubes.

"Ready to take a dive?" Kagome smirked as she started at one end of the high bar. Kikyo looked at the high bar in disgust.

"Shut it geek, I bet you'll fall into the mud faster then I can and plus…look at your arms their not even strong enough to hang on for a sec" Kikyo said in her best snobby accent.

"At least its better then all that blubber you got" Kagome sneered as Kikyo glared at her.

"Alright ladies!...GO" Inuyasha said as Kagome and Kikyo climbed on into the high bar and was dangling down from it. They both looked at the mud hole that Kouga dug up. From up there Kagome and Kikyo can see all sorts of 'interesting' things. There were earthworms, death moths, mud that looks like crap…and many more things.

"Slipping already bitch?" Kikyo said as Kagome readjusted her hand.

"Shut up before I rearrange your face" Kagome said.

"I think your face needs it more in mine"

"Wait I'm sorry your face needs some more drastic rearranging…try plastic surgery!" Kagome shouted as the crowd cooed

Kikyo then grew mad and slapped Kagome's hand causing Kagome to let go one hand. Kagome stammered a little bit but then she had a plan. She might as well let Kikyo have the upper hand now and later she can be defeated. Kikyo had already called her names…slapped her a couple of times…but then when Kikyo called her a two face bitch and lives in a cardboard box Kagome grew mad.

"Hey Miroku you said that whoever can stay on the bar the longest wins right?" Kagome asked.

"Yupp" Miroku replied as he looked at Kagome…she was on the urge of falling off…basically they both was on the urge of falling off as everyone watched in interest.

Kagome then gathered all her strength and then next thing you know she was sitting on top of the bar. "Kikyo…are you slipping…let me help you to ease you pain" Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Asshole your cheating!" Kikyo shouted.

"Nope she isn't…I said that whoever can stay on the bar for the longest I never said that you have to hang from it" Miroku said.

"Go Kagome!" Rin cheered.

"Kikyo how the hell is she cheating? What she did was use her brain…and that's something you will never have" Sango said as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome then decided to put Kikyo out of her misery. She then slowly flicked Kikyo's finger…one by one until Kikyo was screaming.

"NO STOP I'M WEARING MY NEW HOLLISTER TOP!" Kikyo screeched as Kagome looked at her like she didn't even care.

"And your telling me this because…" Kagome sighed. She then finally slapped Kikyo's hand letting Kikyo fall into the mud. Kagome then jumped off of the high bar and bowed as everyone broke into an uproar. When she looked around her friends were clapping and cheering, but when she looked at Sesshoumaru…he was smirking at her.

"Brown is your color" Ayame laughed as she pointed to Kikyo.

"Eww Kikyo I think one of your worm friends just crawled into your hair."

"KAGOME HIGURASHI FROM THIS DAY ON I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Kikyo exclaimed as she pointed to Kagome in rage.

"What'cha guna do? Scream at me?" Kagome laughed as she looked at Kikyo.

"Okay its now for Kikyo to freeze her ass off in the pool" Kagome said as she clasped her palms together and they all went to the school pool. When they got there, Inuyasha dumped a huge gunk of ice cubes in there as Kikyo gulped.

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" The crowd roared as Kikyo gulped and jumped in. Kikyo was shivering in there. Everyone laughed and pointed as Kikyo turned all sorts of different colors. First it was pink…then blue…then purple…and now she's close to indigo…or rather violet.

"Okay times up you may come out now!" Miroku said as one of Kikyo's friends Yura came and gave her a blanket.

"And now! There's more folks…the winner has to pick out a dare…for the looser!" Inuyasha announced as her glanced at Kagome. Kagome was thinking how she can torture Kikyo. Many things were running throughout her mind. Finally until she came up with the perfect plan.

Kagome's lips curved into an evil smirk. "Kikyo…you have to break into the principle's house at the crack of dawn…steal his wig…and hang it on the flag pole"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SoulessxWarrior gave me that dare so I have to give her credit xD lol thank you all for the reviews! Keep the reviews coming! lol and also if you guys want to suggest some ideas for their dares feel free to tell me it in your review or e-mail it to me. And of course I'll give you credit for it.


	3. I pledge allegiance to a wig

Author's note: Thank you all! I love all the reviews that you reviewers gimmiee! You guys are the absolute best! Keep the reviews coming! Oh yea i made a new story! Once again xD i am now mutitasking alot yes i know xD its called **Mr. Deja Vu**. Please reveiw that story! I'll give you a cookie! x3 

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: I pledge allegiance to the wig

The shadow of a young girl wearing a school uniform crept along the principle's house walls. Kikyo and her friends were trying to get principle Ueda's wig. And of course Kikyo wasn't concerned that almost the whole school was watching her as Kagome was taping it. Or that if she fails the dare she has to humiliate herself once again. She was worried about chipping a nail.

"Kikyo be careful" Yura whispered as she looked up.

"I'm not that stupid!" Kikyo shouted as she almost woke the principle up.

"She's in!" Kouga whispered.

"Alright Kagome you hop onto Sesshoumaru and he will leap up then you will continue taping her from there" Sango said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Why the hell does she have to hop onto me?" Sesshoumaru asked

Sango ignored Sesshoumaru's comment as she continued giving out orders. "But I hate heights" Kagome complained as she got onto Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru leaped up onto the 8th floor apartment as they went pass Kikyo…she was still trying to fit her chubby ass into the window. Kagome looked down as she carried the camcorder in one hand. She wobbled a bit until Sesshoumaru got a hold of her. Kagome blushed as she and Sesshoumaru was face to face.

"Be careful" Sesshoumaru whispered as he held her waist and filmed Kikyo digging through the principle's draws.

"They are so going to get together" Rin nodded as Ayame and Sango giggled.

"Ewww!" Kikyo almost screamed as she flung the old mans boxers to the floor. "I am so getting another manicure"

"Who the hell even cares just hurry up and grab the wig" Kagome said as she looked at the wigs.

"Okay smartass, if you're so smart then why don't you go look for it" Kikyo snapped as the principle yawned.

'I like this girl more and more by the minute' Sesshoumaru thought as he kept his hands on Kagome's waist. Kikyo fumed with anger as she looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry I wasn't the one that can't hold on to a bar for five minutes. And oh like you blind bitch the wigs are over there" Kagome cracked a victory smile as she pointed to the pile of wigs at the corner. Kikyo glared at Kagome as she stomped over to the pile of wigs and grabbed one. Sesshoumaru then leaped back down to the ground as Kikyo busted her ass going down the fire escape staircases.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright Kikyo now you gotta hang that wig up in the flag pole" Miroku said as the crowed gathered around in interest.

"How in the world do I do that?" Kikyo asked in amazement.

"I thought you said that you weren't that dumb" Rin laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Watch your mouth pipsqueak" Kikyo snarled as Kagura stepped up.

"Alright look you mentally retarded slut. I am wasting my time watching you and your little friends hand a friigen wig up on the friigen flag pole alright? And I came here for a friigen show and what do I get? A friigen slut that don't know how to get up there" Kagura said as she glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo…try this" Kagome sweat dropped as she took one arrow from the archery storage room and a bow and pierced the wig through the arrow and gave it to Kikyo.

Kikyo then shot it up to the flag pole. Now instead of the school flag which is a cherry blossom surrounded by leaves it's the principle's wig surrounded by pretty green leaves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome and Rin got home it was about ten o clock pm. And if Kagome's mom and Akira find out that they have been out this late. They would be dead. As they quietly snuck up to their rooms Kagome and Rin silently went to separate bathroom's and changed into their pajamas.

"Rin how did Kikyo get ever so popular?" Kagome asked.

"Hm…well lets see…her dad is a millionaire and that's basically it" Rin said.

"Oh, I heard that she has dogs or something?" Kagome asked once more.

"Oh yea…her dogs…I have no idea what they are called uh…I think its poopsy and nutsy?" Rin giggled.

Kagome smiled at Rin. She couldn't believe that she just moved into a new neighborhood, became sisters with one of the most popular girls in school, liked the captain of the basketball team, became enemies with the most popular girl in school, and is now in a little completion with her.

"Night" Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"Nighty night" Rin replied drearly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I swear if I hear that name one more time I'm going to have a fit" Kikyo sneered as she walked into the front entrance. Everyone was staring at her. And of course that's because the 'queen' of the school had just entered the building.

"Kikyo I love that skirt is it new?" A girl asked.

"Thanks, you noticed" Kikyo smiled as she kept on walking. How could no one notice the short skirt that she was wearing? It was like basically enough to cover her butt. Guys were drooling all over her. And why did she wear this you may ask? To regain her dignity back.

"Kikyo is that a new garment that you picked up from the charity place?" Kagome asked as Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head facing Kagome.

"Oh Kagome don't hate appreciate" Okay now Kagome really wanted to slap her but Sango held her back.

"Don't waste your energy on her…and besides Kikyo today I wouldn't be wearing that thing if I were you" Sango sneered as Kagome and her went to class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why the hell are we pledging to a god dam wig?" Kouga asked.

Ayame and Rin giggled. "It was the idea of a brilliant mastermind, your truly Kagome"

"Thanks, please, please no autographs" Kagome laughed as the whole class laughed along with her. Now Kagome was begging to become pretty popular just like Rin, Ayame, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Miroku, and Kouga.

"Well the wig does look better on the flag pole then on his bald ass head" Sango giggled as she sat down along with the rest of the class.

"Miss. Higurashi please report to the principles office immediately" the loudspeaker said as the whole class stared at Kagome. Kagome wasn't the type of girl that is usually in the center of attention. 'Kagome calm yourself, don't blush in front of the whole dam class, the principle wants to just uh…congratulate you...yea…' Kagome thought. 'Crap I blushed' Kagome thought to herself as she went out of the classroom and walked next door. The principle's room was just a few steps away.

When Kagome opened the door there stood Mr. Ueda mad as ever. And Lookie! He has a new wig on! "Miss. Higurashi sit down please"

"Yes sir" Kagome said as she sat down on the chair.

"Do you have any idea how wrong is it to hang my garments on the school flag?" He asked. Kagome was puzzled. Then it clicked. Kikyo…ohh how much she wants to kill her right now.

"Um…but I didn't do it sir!" Kagome stammered.

"Well…Kikyo said that you did it and so did the whole school" He said as Kikyo stepped in. When Kikyo stepped in Kikyo was fake sobbing her ass off at the doorway.

"Its her! She thinks that she's all that now since she beat me in this dumb contest! And then she thinks that she can be more popular then me by shooting your wig onto the flag.

Surprisingly the dumb principle was yelling the crap outta Kagome as the window was open so Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga could overhear them.

"Kagome is getting blamed for something that she didn't do" Ayame gasped as she glared at the class.

"Why the hell did all of you guys say that she did it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she said that she'll beat us to pulp if we didn't" One of the girls said.

"So do you have a plan?" Sango asked.

"Yea kill her" Rin sneered.

Ayame sweat dropped "I got a better plan. But this will involve Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru then cocked an eye as Ayame told them what to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You shall be punished to the extent Higurashi!" The principle said in outrage. Kagome wanted to cry. She had never been yelled at this much in her life. And it seems like Kikyo was having the time of her life. Suddenly the door busted open. Sesshoumaru stood before Kagome. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru Taisho" The principle said as his face became all happy.

"Mr. Ueda it was my fault" Sesshoumaru blurted out.

"But Mr. Taisho Kikyo and the whole school said that Miss. Higurashi did it" Ahh it was the same old line of the old geezer…he did it…she did it...she said…he said…they said…

Kikyo now couldn't believe it. If she gets Sesshoumaru in trouble then his whole fan club that uh…started about the second he stepped into the school then her whole reputation would be ruined and plus…she was the leader of it. So if she gets him in trouble all the girls even the geeks will hate her.

"Mr. Taisho you will be punished severely! I can even fire you!" The stubby, fat principle said.

"Wait! It was my fault! I did it! I made everyone say that it was Kagome's fault! Don't fire him! He's the love of my life!" Kikyo shouted as Sesshoumaru cocked an eye. And of course their plan had worked. The last line that Kikyo said somehow got Kagome irked.

"Kikyo! I am very disappointed in you!" He continued. "Kikyo you shall be suspended for 3 days! Kagome and Sesshoumaru you can leave now"

'So this was a whole skit that Kagome put my Sesshoumaru up to, to bail her out' Kikyo sneered as she listened to the gibberish that was coming out of Mr. Ueda's mouth.

While Kagome and Sesshoumaru were back in the classroom the whole class was cheering. And of course they silently closed the window so the principle couldn't hear what was going on.

"That was great Sesshoumaru!" Ayame smiled as she high-fived Sango.

"This was all of your making?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we couldn't let a friend get hurt" Rin smiled.

"Arigatou!" Kagome smiled happily.

"No prob, good acting Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha laughed.

"Anyway…what is the dare today?" Kagome asked.

"You gotta survive in the woods for a day" Miroku said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Good luck" Sango said surprisingly.

"What's so hard about surviving in the woods?" Kagome blinked.

"There's demons in here" Kouga said.

"Who in the world made that up?" Kagura asked.

Everyone suddenly pointed to Miroku.

"Asshole" Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn this totally sucks" Kagome said as she walked throughout the woods. She knew what she was going to do that second she gets back. She is going to kick Miroku's ass.

"I am now stuck here for a day and I have to survive with a pack of Pocky sticks" Kagome sighed as she tried to start a fire. She remembered what happened before. Now come to think of it… she wondered how Kikyo survived in the woods.

OOOOOOO

"OMG! MY HAIR!" Kikyo screeched as her hair got stuck on a branch.

"YURI WHERE'S MY BRUSH!" Kikyo screamed once more.

No one answered. If you were in the woods with her…you would have mistaken her for a mentally retarted woman that just escaped from the mental hospital. Kikyo walked a ahead. The whole contest is that they have to make it throughout the whole night. And she wasn't going to let Kagome win again. Or else she is going to look like a looser.

OOOOOO

"Come on!" Kagome shouted as she tried to start a fire. Suddenly when a little spark ignited Kagome thought that it was the happest moment of her life. She then put some sticks around the fire as the fire gotten bigger and brighter. When the fire has gotten bigger she then went on to find a lake, hoping that she can catch some fish.

OOOOOO

"Hah! I bet that little wench didn't bring food" Kikyo laughed as she took out her book bag. She then took out some junk food out and stuffed herself. Suddenly she pulled out a laptop. And that was against the rules to have technology during the contest, but heck why in the world would she care if she's going to win?

Kikyo then pulled out her cell phone. She then dialed a number. "Hello Joseph? Can you give me a little hint about a shortcut in the woods?" Kikyo said as she jots it down on a piece of paper.

OOOOOO

Kagome was now at the lake. She then folded her sleeves as she dipped her hand in the water searching for fish, She couldn't see because it was pretty dark. Kagome then found a fish. But sadly it escaped from her grasp. Kagome suddenly heard a sudden rustle from the bushes not from afar.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

A youkai suddenly came out from the woods. It was humongous. Kagome was scared she didn't know what to do. She was trembling. The youkai had four fangs. Two on the upper jaw and two on the lower jaw. It had claws that was as sharp as steel. His eyes are pitch black.

"Fresh blood" He said as he swung his claws towards Kagome.


	4. Watergun fights and Sleepovers

Author's note: I'm really sorry for the late update…my computer has gone wacko once again TT.TT But thank you all for the reviews! You guys are the absolute best!

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: Water gun fights and Sleepovers

Kagome looked at the demon with shock. She couldn't move. The demon was horrifying. It still had some fresh blood from the last victim. She then looked around for an arrow. 'Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid why in the world would an arrow be here!' She then could do nothing but close her eyes. Kagome couldn't think of anything else but to wait to be pronounced dead in the hospital, depending on some machines to help her survive. As the vicious claws swung at her she shut her eyes. Then suddenly a few minutes later her eyes was still shut. 'Wait…shouldn't I be dead already?' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. Suddenly she saw Sesshoumaru there smirking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome snapped.

"If it wasn't for me, your ass would be demon chow" Sesshoumaru replied as he withdrew his sword.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Well…lets just say that there is cameras that we put in the trees, and Kikyo broke the rules and brought technology with her. So it means that she's cheated. And if she does, there is no way you can win" Sesshoumaru replied as Kagome looked at the demon. It looks like Sesshoumaru had just sliced him once and the demon just died right there.

"And what am I suppose to do now?" Kagome sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"Hop on wench, I'll get you out…don't tell shit to anyone or else" He told her as Kagome looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish.

"Um…this isn't a trick right?"

"Do I ever joke around?"

Kagome then agreed and hopped on to Sesshoumaru's back. Come to think of it this is the first time that Sesshoumaru ever let a girl get a free ride on his back. If it was anyone else they would have been dead before they can hop on. "Hold on" Sesshoumaru said as he started to run. Kagome's hair whipped her face as her stomach began to hurl. 'Oh dear lord' Kagome thought as she held on tight.

"Can't you go a little bit slower!" Kagome shouted.

"You wanna lose?"

Kagome then kept quiet…he does have a point. If she wanted to beat Kikyo then she has to get to the place first. A couple of minutes later Kagome could see the exit. There was a little light coming from the exit. It was just a couple of feet away. Sesshoumaru then put her down.

"Run to the exit or else if they see me taking you there they'll say that you cheated" Sesshoumaru said as he was about to run the other way.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. Since Kagome was really nice she couldn't let him leave without saying 'thank you'.

"What is it now?" Sesshoumaru snarled. Kagome then went up to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Sesshoumaru's snarled then softened. This was the first time that a girl kissed him. Well…on the cheek. Kikyo had tried all the time but he would always push her away.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Kagome smiled as she started running toward the exit.

Sesshoumaru watched as she ran to the exit. He then ran back to his house with a little smile on his face. He has to get back home before Inuyasha or his parents find out that he snuck out of the house just because he was worried about some girl.

"MADE IT!" Kagome shouted as she notices that another voice said it the same time as her. Kagome then turned her head to the side. The same thing was going through both of their minds…'Oh my gosh'

"I was here first bitch" Kikyo said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't really care…since you cheated!" Kagome shouted as Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Psh…you cheated too!" Kikyo shouted.

'How in the world did she know!' Kagome thought. "No I didn't!" Kagome shouted.

"There is no way that you can get here this fast"

"Yea there is!" Kagome then suddenly saw a little light coming from the bush in front of them. Then she saw Rin and Sango there. Sango put a finger over her lips and made a 'Shh' signal with it. Kagome then nodded slightly and faced Kagome with it. "But I wasn't the one that brought a computer to the woods!" Kagome shouted.

"I didn't bring a computer dumbass, it's a LAPTOP!" Kikyo shouted as Kagome smirked. Suddenly everyone emerged from the bushed around them.

"So you did cheat" Kouga snickered.

"What! No! I mean...!" Kikyo stuttered.

"Kikyo look, I don't want to be competing with you alright? Lets just shake hands on this okay, and we will all forget about this alright?" Kagome smiled as she held her hand out.

Kikyo couldn't let everyone tomorrow saying stuff about her cheating and stuff so she had to shake hands on this. "Alright…ugh…I have to wash my hand after I shake your hand" Kagome arched an eyebrow and shook Kikyo's hands. Everyone then 'awwed' as they went back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Rin get the phone please?" Kagome mumbled as saw looked around the room for her step sister. But she was no where it sight. The room was still very dim, and plus the Kagome's butt was still in bed and the phone was still ringing so she had to get up. The room was fairly clean. When Kagome opened the curtains rays of sunlight lightened the whole room. When she looked around Rin's bed was already made. There was a little note on the computer screen as Kagome grabbed the phone and read the note at the same time.

"Hello?" Kagome said in into the receiver.

"Oh your awake!" Rin giggled.

"Where in the world are you?" Kagome asked.

"Look at the time" Rin said.

Kagome then glanced at the clock. What in the world…it was only 12 o clock! She could have slept in! "Its so early!"

Rin then giggled. Kagome thought that she laughs too much but o wells. "We're all at the beach! Come down!"

"You guys left without me?" Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe it she thought that they were her friends.

"We tried waking you up!"

"I didn't move at all?"

"Nope"

"Uh…spray water on me?"

"Tried it"

"Scream in my ears?"

"Ditto that"

"I seriously didn't wake up?" Kagome said couldn't believe that she didn't wake up. No wonder her bed and pillow was soaking wet. She thought that she had a bad dream and peed on the bed. Kagome then smiled, so her friends didn't leave her at all, its just that she was too lazy to get her butt off the bed.

"Nope…and gosh I never knew you snore" Rin giggled over the phone.

"I what!" Kagome shouted.

"Just kidding! Well can you get to the beach right now? We're having a barbeque and then we're going to have a little water gun fight!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Be there in a sec" Once she closed the phone she dashed to the bathroom, took and shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Kagome then ran downstairs to each breakfast. When she looked at the time it was 12:30 'I'll be late and miss the water gun fight nooo!' Kagome thought as the door bell rang.

"Kagome! There's a limo waiting for you!" Ms. Higurashi said as she waved to Kagome to come over there.

When Kagome got to the door she was already dressed. She saw a chauffer dressed in a tuxedo with a note in his hand. He then gave it to Kagome. Kagome read the note slowly as she glanced at the Limo. It was a black Lincoln limo. The sunlight made the glisten in sun. Kagome wondered who sent the limo for her. There is no way that she could afford a limo ride.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hiyaz! We knew that you would be late_

_So we sent a limo! And you better hurry_

_Up cuase the guys are killing us! _

_From,_

_Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagura_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm here!" Kagome shouted as she dashed to the beach. Everyone was dressed in a bathing suit. The golden sun was out. The clear blue water was shimmering and was just right. There were palm tree's everywhere. The sand was just right and was filled with decorative shells. People were sun bathing and swimming, little children were running into the water trying to out run the waves. Kagome inhaled a breath of fresh air, suddenly when she opened her eyes she saw Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku with their water guns.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome warned them.

"If we get you then we win" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura, Rin and Sango then suddenly flooded the guys backs with water as Ayame threw a water gun to Kagome. Kagome smiled and started running with her water gun. It sure was heavy, maybe because it was filled with water. Suddenly she bumped into Sesshoumaru.

"Uh oh…" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru aimed his water gun at her.

"Kagome watch out! His water gun is filled with glue!" Rin shouted as Kagome's eyes widened.

"GLUE!" Kagome shouted.

"Looks like your going to be the new jack frost" Sesshoumaru smirked as he pumped up his water gun. He then soon pressed the trigger as white sticky stuff unleashed from water gun. Kagome screamed as it came for her. But then when she looked at it, it didn't hit her, instead she heard a scream from a few yards behind her.

"Holy crap is that Kikyo!" Ayame shouted as she went over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I can't tell, her voice sounds like the loch ness monster." Inuyasha laughed.

"Woah…that is Kikyo" Rin gasped.

"Who in the world squirted GLUE at me!" Kikyo shouted as she wiped glue off her face.

Everyone suddenly pointed at Sesshoumaru. He cocked an eye and then sighed. Now he has to think of an excuse. "I was aiming for Kagome…until I saw you so I missed?" Sesshoumaru said coming up with the lamest excuse ever.

"Asswipe" Kagome mumbled as Sesshoumaru's ears perked up.

"Oh so you were blinded by my beauty!" Kikyo giggled as she latched herself onto Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Uh…yea…" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"I'm already blinded by your face" Ayame mumbled as Kagome laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kikyo snapped.

"At the glue that's stuck in your hair" Kagome pointed out.

Kikyo then shrieked. She has just done her hair and now it was ruined by glue. But hey who cares…it was Sesshoumaru's glue.

"Lets help Kikyo wash her hair!" Ayame smiled as everyone squirted water on her. Kikyo screamed all the way out of the beach as she stomped into her limo. On Monday she has to get that girl Kagome back. Ever since she came into Kyoto, Sesshoumaru has been noticing her and she couldn't allow that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was fun!" Kagome giggled as she walked back to shore bare footed with her friends. They had just finished splashing each other with water and now it was getting dark. It was dusk in Kyoto which means that the sun was setting. The colors or the sun changed into a creamy orange, pink, and yellow color.

"Who wants to come over?" Rin asked as she smiled at Kagome.

"MEE!" Everyone shouted as they laughed.

When they got to Kagome and Rin's house, it looked like it was just run over by a tornado. There was a big crane in front of the house. Their house looked like a wreck. Windows were all broken, the lawn was busted and was filled with dirt instead of grass and flowers. The walls were all wrecked and last but not least the big crane had just swung the big metal ball into the house.

"Oh my freaken…" Kagome gasped.

"Oh honey, you're here!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as she came over to hug Kagome and Rin.

"Mom…what in the world is going on here? Your all jolly when our house is being chopped down into firewood!" Kagome shouted.

"Dad! I don't want to live in a cardboard box and sleep in rags and beg for money!" Rin shrieked as Akira came over.

"I'll lend you some plastic wrap incase if it rains" Miroku chuckled.

"Har Har" Sango glared at him.

"We aren't living in a cardboard box, as you all know Akira has just had a promotion as the CEO of his job and now we are getting our house remodeled!" Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Great so we don't have to live in a cardboard box!" Rin giggled.

"So where are we going to stay?" Kagome asked.

"Well…Mr. Taisho, Akira's old friend said that we can stay at his house until our house is finished" Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Oh dear lord…" Kagome mumbled as she looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Who had a HUGE grin on their faces.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha smirked as he muffled something to his brother.

"Yea, make their stay a living hell" Sesshoumaru smirked back at his brother as he cocked an eye.

"Mom where's our clothes and stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Oh their already packed in those suitcases"

"Why don't we all have a little sleep over at the Taisho's place!" Sango laughed, she knew what those two are up to and she didn't want her friends to suffer the wrath of insane overgrown dogs.

"Alright! I'll get my things ready!" Kagura laughed.

"Everyone be there in thirty minutes or else!" Ayame giggled as everyone ran back home to get their stuff except for Kagome and Rin.


	5. Me, Myself, and I

Author's note: Yay! Why Me? Is finally finished! Well at least there's still an epilogue, okies moving on I'll try to update Romance Academy and How to Find Mr. Right in a Month every week, but I can't guarantee it. And thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers! YAY XD Lol and heres chapter 5 Soul-chan!

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: Me, Myself, and I

"This is your house?" Kagome's mouth dropped wide open. It looked like a huge estate. There was a big garden filled with flowers. She could see a beautiful magnolia tree in the right. To the left there was a marble water fountain that had water pouring out of its spout. She never had seen a house like this in her life. Everything was so neat. The house on the outside looked like it was at least 3 stories tall. The silver gates had security. And last but not least a couple of butlers and maids came out to carry their stuff.

"Chyea" Inuyasha laughed as he went in with his hands on his head and his back arced. "If you need a map just tell me"

"Masters and Mistress' please pick out your rooms and change into your night clothing before the sun gets dark, Master Inutaisho wants everyone to be down in the dinning room by 7" A butler said as he escorted them to their rooms that they can pick from.

Once everyone picked out their rooms, they unpacked and looked at the house. "You guys got an expansion?" Sango asked. The last time she been to their house their kitchen was the size of one room. But of course the last time she had been there was about a month ago due to the business dinner that was going on between her father and his dad.

"Yea Mom said that the kitchen was too small"

'The kitchen looks like the size of my room back in my old house' Kagome thought as she looked around.

"Miroku what the hell are you doing?" Sango asked as she looked at the monk.

"Heh nothing" Miroku sighed as he backed away from Sango.

"Come on lets go out, I'm hungry" Inuyasha said as he got a pair of keys from a hook and leaped over the counter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she lingered around the rooms. Just a couple of hours ago they had just picked their rooms. And for Kagome it wasn't a week in heaven, or what any other girl had thought just because they would be spending a week in the Taisho household. Her so called 'roomate' is a total jerk.

_Flashback_

"_There's no more rooms" Kagome sighed as she looked at everyone. Miroku had his own room. Probably cause no girl would want to share with him. Ayame and Rin shared a room. Sango had her own room because her room had one bed only. And the rest of the guest rooms were closed due to an unexpected accident._

"_You can share a room with me" Sesshoumaru smirked._

"_Uh no thanks" Kagome snapped._

"_But there isn't anymore rooms"_

"_I'll sleep with the mice if I have to"_

"_Too bad there isn't any here"_

"_Aww, Kagome why don't you share a room with Sesshoumaru? He is a very nice boy" Izayoi smiled as she came into the hallway holding an apple martini. And besides if he does anything just tell me, and he'll be grounded the second you call. Promise._

_Hearing this Kagome was relieved that at least someone has control over this overgrown beast. "Sure" She smile. But of course she couldn't refuse because Izayoi was the one that told her to._

"_Come this way" Sesshoumaru smirked as he led Kagome into his room. It was huge. The second she walked in there was a big glass window that led to the balcony. The curtains that covered the window were pure white like his hair. The walls were painted white too. The bed was a king size bed, or to her perspective it was even bigger then a king size bed. There was a door that led to a bathroom, not to mention his own bathroom. "Okay now wench…"_

"_The names Kagome"_

"_Mind if I call you wench?"_

_Kagome crossed her arms trying to not show the fists that she made. The second he called her wench she wanted to just take a scissor cut his hair, mess his face up with a sharpie marker, and tape a I'm A Doofus sticker on his forehead. 'Kagome clam down think happy thoughts, and it's only for a week' She thought to herself._

"_This will be your side of the bed" Sesshoumaru smirked as he put a little red ribbon on top of the red silk sheets. "Cross it and you'll be living in a cardboard box" And her side of the bed was way smaller then his. _

_Kagome gulped at his comment. "Alright then why don't we do this instead" Kagome then took one of the sheets and taped it to the wall, letting it hang right on top of the line. Basically the bed was separated by so called a 'curtian'. "And why the hell is your side bigger then mine?" She exclaimed._

"_Cause this room belongs to me, myself, and I but luckily I took you in" He said as if Kagome was some hobo from the streets._

"_Oh thanks your highness I would have NEVER survived without you" Kagome exaggerated._

"_You welcome, oh and here's the rules" Sesshoumaru simply said as he handed a packet neatly stapled on the left top corner. Kagome sweat dropped and now she seriously want to kill him._

_End of Flashback._

"Iunno, where do you guys wanna go?" Kouga asked.

"It doesn't quite matter as long as it isn't some fancy crap with cheese carts and stuff" Sango sighed as she looked around.

They were in Sesshoumaru's Mercedes Benz, everyone's deciding what to eat since they just moved in and it was getting dark. Inuyasha already made up an excuse saying that they had to go out to eat or else they'll have to fire the maids. And then the maids would take care of the rest.

"Lets go to, that buffet that just opened" Kagome suggested.

"Sure why not" Sango smiled.

"Sesshoumaru can you sorta drive faster?" Rin wined, she was getting hungry.

"Yea before this monk does something and blows this car up" Sango added as everyone laughed.

"Har Har very funny" Miroku glared as he sat back down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OKAYY! Now all we have to do is see is there any tables" Sango exclaimed as everyone got out of the car. When they stepped out of the parking lot and went straight to the buffet, all they tables were packed. People looked like they were enjoying themselves. Little children were running back and forth with their plates in their hand with desserts in it. Moments later when they stepped into the front door, it looked like people were waiting online to get a table themselves.

"Great…" Kagome sighed as she looked at everyone.

"Number twenty three your table is ready" The waitress said as a bunch of people came inside the restaurant and followed her.

"We should have booked a table" Inuyasha groaned.

"You people are so whiny" Sesshoumaru sighed as he went over to the counter.

"I wonder what he's going to do" Ayame pondered as everyone looked at Sesshoumaru. Seconds later, a waitress who was carrying a clip board and a headset came over and smiled at them. She then told them that their table was ready. They came into a room where there was a glass rectangular table; in the middle was appetizer menus, the chairs were made out of pure silver and glass also. In the corner of the room it said 'reserved'.

"Thanks for your service please enjoy your stay" She smiled as she walked away, as soon as she stepped out of the room Kagome took a peek at her and she nearly sighed and fainted.

"Haha what did you do this time?" Miroku laughed as he sat down next to Sango.

"Oh, I just asked if we can have a table." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Did it involve lots of flirting?" Sango laughed as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Maybe" Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled out his chair and sat down also.

'_Oh so he's one of the jerks…' _Kagome made a mental note to herself as she sat down too.

Moments later as everyone got up and rushed toward the place where all the food was placed. The aroma of delectable food pervaded the air. Everyone smiled as they ran toward the food, everyone except Kagome who was busy reading the rules. "Okay now lets see how many of his retarted rules are there…" The second she flipped to the last page there was a total of 50 rules. She gaped as she looked at the packet.

'Rule 1) Wake me up before seven in the morning, your dead.

-Rule 2) If you don't wash up before going to bed, your dead.

-Rule 3) Don't touch me.

-Rule 4) Don't talk to me without your teeth brushed.

-Rule 5) We split the work when there's chores. I make the messes, you clean them.

-Rule 6) If you have a snoring habit you better change it or else, your dead.

-Rule 7) If you sleep talk or sleep walk, try walking towards the balcony and see if you can fly.'

By the time she got to rule number twenty she was never so pissed off at someone. When Sesshoumaru came back with his plate of food he smiled at her. "I'm glad your doing some reading" He grinned as he sat down.

"You have no idea how much I wanna take this fork and shove it up yours" Kagome gritted her teeth as she took a fork from the table and threatened Sesshoumaru with it.

"Want to try?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat down and ate his food.

"Oh Kagome why don't you get something to eat?" Rin asked.

"That's what I was about to—" Kagome was about to finish her sentence until she was interrupted by him.

"Oh I just forgot, Everyone Kagome's mom just told me that Kagome has a bad case of Orangeightis" Sesshoumaru announced.

"What the fuck…" Kagome glared.

"Yes yes, it's a sickness where your lungs will turn orange and will swell up if you eat too much food, so Kagome has to drink water"

"I swear to god Sesshoumaru…" Kagome spoke, as soon as she said his name he cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Yes yes, that means Kagome has to take a cold shower, eat raw salmon for a week, wash her hair in mud and eat nothing but salmon and garlic for a week." Sesshoumaru faked his little sympathy look.

"Oh dear…" A voice came from the other table as Kagome looked over. It was her brother.

"Is that true Kagome?" Souta asked. Sesshoumaru then moved his hand up and down making it look like Kagome's nodding.

"I better go tell mom that you have to do all that" Souta said as he got up and hurried off with his friends following him.

'OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL' Kagome thought as she kicked Sesshoumaru.

"I was just looking out for you" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh and its nice that your staying over at my house, you know you can stay longer for a week"

"All my dreams and happiness of getting out of his house is depended on this man. I'm screwed" Kagome mumbled as she got up.

"Remember Kagome…fish only" Sesshoumaru smiled as he waved to her.


	6. Cinderella Hunting PT 1

Author's note: Work is fun when you have nothing to do, therefore I dedicate my freetime to writing my stories again! Thanks a lot to all the reviewers and the people who C2's this story. You guys are the best.

Title: Romance Academy

Chapter: WANTED: Cinderalla PT. 1

"Remember Kagome, fish only" Kagome mimicked as she brushed her teeth. It was around 11 o' clock PM and everyone went to bed already except Kagome. She clenched her toothbrush as she went in a horizontal motion brushing her teeth. "God he is such a jerk" She mumbled as bubbles formed in her mouth. _Who cares if he's the captain of the basketball team? He can rot in hell for all I care._ She thought as she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. Suddenly she heard the door open, the second she turned around it was no other then Sesshoumaru.

"I never thought you had such a manly voice" Seshoumaru smirked as he leaned against the door.

"I can't believe I have to spend the week with you." Kagome mumbled as she rinsed her washcloth.

"What can I say? You were blessed with me"

"Blessed? More like cursed"

"Excuse me; I was the one that took you in my room."

"I rather sleep in the kitchen" Kagome snapped.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye. Next thing you know he ran back to his bedroom and got out a blanket and a pillow, and dashed to the kitchen.

As Kagome was confused of what was going on Sesshoumaru took her by the wrist and dragged her all the way to the kitchen. Next to the oven was a blanket, and on top of the blanket there was a pillow. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

"Your new bed, now I don't have to share anything with you. And plus, I have the bathroom to myself, and my whole bed is back to being mine" He snickered as he walked out towards the door. "Want me to open the light night for you? Or shall I crack open the fridge? Oh and if your cold, turn on the oven"

"Jerk" Kagome sighed as she laid down on her so called 'bed'. It was 1 o clock already and she still couldn't sleep. She was cold, tired, and freezing. Her back ached because she was not used to sleeping on hardwood floors, and all she can see was table legs, and an oven. Finally she fell asleep after tossing and turning for a couple of hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome dear, its time to get up" Kagome mumbled as she heard her mom's voice. She turned around and pulled her blanket over her head. "Not now mom I'm tired" _Wait, when was the floor this comfortable? _Kagome asked herself as she felt silk under her skin. _How did I get a blanket?_ She blinked as she shot up from bed. "Honey, its time for school."

"Ugh…school." Kagome sighed as she walked toward the bathroom. Suddenly it hit her, she was not in the kitchen anymore. There were red silk sheets on the bed she was sleeping on, a balcony and suddenly she heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"SESSHOUMARU TAISHO" Izayoi exclaimed as she looked at her son. Kagome quickly ran downstairs to see what happened. When she arrived she saw Sesshoumaru with the blanket and pillow that he had given her. "Why in the world are you sleeping on the floor dear?"

"Wen—uh, Kagome has a disease and in order not to catch it I decided to sleep in the kitchen which was far away from her" He grumbled as he took his blanket and dragged it all the way up to his room, and in the other hand was his pillow.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome blinked as she looked at him.

"What do you want from my life" He retorted.

Kagome gave him a quick smile as she darted upstairs to the shower. After her shower, she brushed her hair, and got dressed and it was already 7:45. It was time to go to school. Kagome dreaded school, other then her friends there was no reason she needed to be excited for school. "Mom I'm going now" Kagome smiled as she headed towards the door. The second she opened it, there stood her friends with their luggage. "Please don't tell me you guys are going home today" She pleaded.

Sango nodded. "Yes we are, sorry our parents got a bit concerned about us last night since we stayed out a bit late"

Kagome sighed as she trekked towards the bus. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked as he looked at her idiotically.

"To the bus?"

"Why don't you just take the limo?" Ayame giggled.

"What limo?"

"This limo!" Rin smiled as a limo pulled up in the front gate. "Kagome this is the Taisho household, possibilities are endless!"

"Oh right…you mean they're rich snobs" Kagome arched her eyebrow as she got in.

When they got to school, it was a normal day at school. Everyone was hustling' and bustling when the bell rung. When the bell rang for lunch she quickly packed her books and ran outside to meet her friends. This time they were not eating in the cafeteria. Suddenly something hit her as she headed through the door. As she turned around it was Kikyo, as usual trying to kill Kagome one way or another.

"Kaggy-poo we're having a sleepover at my house tomorrow want to come?" Kikyo smirked as she glared at Kagome.

"I don't know, will 7 or more people fit under a rock?" Kagome said as she glared back. She didn't have time to talk to Kikyo at the moment. She had better things to do. As Kagome walked out of the hall, Kikyo screamed. But hey, who cares.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Sesshoumaru" The half blooded youkai said as he tossed his brother a can of soda. It was about 9 o clock at night, and the two brothers were anxious about the game that was coming up on Tuesday. They finally made it into nationals and this year they're going to win. As both brothers sat in Inuyasha's room they discussed about general topics.

"Yeah?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"You do know that this year is our senior year of highschool"

"And?"

"There is going to be a huge masquerade ball instead of prom"

"And?"

"Who are you going with?"

"I don't even know myself. None of these girls interest me" He lied.

"Oh?" Inuyasha cocked his head. "Well then why don't we go date hunting for you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, he knew he was up to something. Why would he care about who he's going to the ball with.

"Okay so tomorrow, we'll start. I'll as Ayame to make the posters tonight and we'll stick them up tomorrow." Inuyasha smirked.

-10 min. later-

"Okay wait what?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha had just called her in the middle of her facial. Inuyasha knew that Ayame would be the perfect candidate for making the posters. She took digital photography and art class, and she can be very persuading through the arts.

"Make about 20 or more posters on oak tag paper, and I need you to paste them all around the school." Inuyasha repeated. "Woman do you have hearing problems?"

"No you douche, alright so I'll finish it up by tonight. You're printing it out, I don't live in a huge house with lots of money like you do" Ayame whined.

"You whine too much"

"And you're a huge douche bag, do you see me complaining about it?" Ayame smirked as she closed the phone and got to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another morning has passed as Kagome woke up, got dressed and went to school. She took the bus this time since her friends weren't with her. Kagome wanted to go to school with Rin but Rin told her to go ahead without her. There was some things she needed to finish up. When Kagome got to school, there was a huge crowd in front of the main lobby.

"What's this all about?" Kagome asked herself as she approached the huge crowd. There was a throng of girls screaming and gasping. "Oh dear lord…" Kagome sweat dropped as she saw Sesshoumaru's picture on the poster.

**WANTED: Cinderella. Must fit all these qualities below:**

**-Would you like to date Sesshoumaru Taisho? The basketball team captain, he's drop dead gorgeous and he can sweep you off your feet in an instant. **

**-Luckily for you he's single, and a senior. AND looking for his perfect date for the masquerade ball, and this is how you can be his Cinderella:**

**Must be a Senior**

**Fill out application and return it to Rin, Ayame or Sango immediately.**

**Please include a picture of yourself.**

**Wait for a phone call, then you can come for a free date with Sesshoumaru**

**Deadline ends in one month!**

**Good luck!**

**PRIZE:** Sesshoumaru's date for the masquerade ball, and if your lucky enough his girlfriend.

"This is the corniest thing I ever heard" Kagome sweatdropped as Rin walked over to her giggling.

"So what do you think, going to enter?"

"Why would I enter this silly thing?" Kagome stared at her blankly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow…Applications are coming in here like flying colors" Sango blinked as she looked at the huge stack of mail.

"Thank goodness we have a month" Ayame sighed as she started opened the first letter. As she looked at it, she read it out loud for the rest of the group to hear. "Name: Kikyo (You don't have to know my last name, its going to be Taisho anyway)" Sango sweatdropped as she read it. "Guys here look for yourself, this is what she wrote." Sango sweat dropped as she passed the piece of paper to Ayame, Rin and Kagura glanced at the sheet of paper.

**Name: **Kikyo (You don't have to know my last name, its going to be Taisho anyway)

**Age:** 18 Senior

**Likes: **Shopping, jewelry, bossing people around and making people listen to me

**Dislikes: **Kagome Higurashi

**Why I want to go out with Sesshoumaru:** You have to go out on a date with your future husband first before marrying him, duh!

"This might be a little harder then I thought" Sango sighed as she dug through the pile of mail.


End file.
